My Angel
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: Its Christmas and Hermione and Draco are meeting in the room of requirment for some much needed private time together.
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

_**This is set in Draco and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. I hope you like it. I had a brainwave for this during a maths lesson at school. Maths lesson well spent I think. Anyway please R&R.**_

Draco jolted awake, his eyes flew open, and his mind began to race. It was finally here. Christmas! He rolled over curling the soft, warm, cotton sheets around him like a cocoon. He pushed his feet down, stretching out his body feeling it ache from the hard day of quidditch training he had done yesterday. Something heavy fell with a thud to the floor. Draco leaned over the end of his bed and saw his stocking on the floor. He picked it up the green and silver lumpy thing and wriggled back to his headboard. He pushed his pillows roughly against the hard wood to make it more comfortable to lean against. Relaxing back into the feather pillows he pulled a square package from his stocking. It was wrapped in vivid green paper with a silver ribbon tied around it. He flipped over the "not so tasteful" label of a vicious looking snake and read.

_ To Draco_

_ Merry Christmas_

_ From_

_ Mother and Father_

It was one of those horrible pre-printed messages, the sort that tells you that the person sending it cannot be bothered to write a proper message for you. It also seem that his parents were still rather miffed about him not going home for Christmas. Well stuff them. He was quite happy here at Hogwarts, he had everything he wanted right now really, friends, a holiday and well there was one other thing he had....

He ripped the end of the parcel off and tipped it over so the present fell softly onto the bed. It was a book, covered in yellow and black paper. He turned it over to look at the title. He let himself let out a low chuckle and what it said. _"How to choose a nice __Pureblood__ girlfriend"._ Well by this Draco also guessed that his parents didn't approve of the other reason the he stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas. His new girlfriend. Miss Hermione Granger, a muggle born, from Gryffindor house. Sometimes he could hardly believe this himself, he had felt so happy when she had said yes, he had felt as though he could fly.

Draco had changed so much over the past couple of months that a lot of people though the Hermione had put a spell on him or something. But no, he changed because he had wanted to. He had begun to hate the person who he used to be. He had stopped bullying other students, he was taking being a prefect seriously, and actually doing his homework. His appearance had also changed slightly. He no longer looked like the stuck up and arrogant boy he used to be, his platinum blonde hair was never slicked back, it always hung down, messy and ruffled, the tips of his fringe brushing gently at his eyelashes. This was the way Hermione had said she liked it best, he supposed that's why he kept it like this. Although it did save a small fortune on hair gel bills.

He reached into his stocking and pulled out another present. Well present was the wrong word, it was just an envelope. His name was written on the front in neatly curling letters, sort of like medieval script. It was quite beautiful. He flipped it open and pulled out a piece of parchment. He read the same curly font inside.

Draco,

Meet me for a special Christmas day outside the room of requirement. Don't forget to wear your best clothes, a formal day wouldn't be without it's formal clothes.

Love from

Hermione

P.S. I have actually got you a present, you will just have to come and get it first.

Upon reading this Draco jumped out of bed and rummaged for his dress robes. Grabbing them he ran out of the room, heading for the nearest boys bathroom to change and meet Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione awoke to the sounds of purring and the smell of haddock and, cat? She opened her eyes only to find her vision obscured by orange or was it ginger? Her hands moved, trying to dislodge the object that was covering her eyes, they found a warm furry thing sat on her head. It seemed that Crookshanks gas decided to sleep on the warmest most comfortable thing he could find, and apparently that was her face. She carefully poked the orange mess with one finger, Crookshanks hissed and leapt off the bed. He turned his yellow eyes to Hermione giving her a disgusted look and stalked from the room, bottle brush tail held high. Unfortunately in his rage the stupid cat did not really take notice of his surroundings, with a dull thud his flat face collided with the dark wood of the door. Hermione laughed so hard she nearly fell out of bed. Even though like all cats Crookshanks was very dignified, he had fallen prey to that horrible disease that only seems to affect ginger things, complete stupidity. He really did remind Hermione of Ron sometimes.

Hermione whipped the laughter from her eyes and turned to the end of her bed. Presents bulged from her red and gold stocking at the end of her bed. Slightly excited she pulled the first present from the top of the stocking. It was wrapped in traditional muggle Christmas paper, red with reindeer plastered in every available space. She looked at the label, although the paper alone told her it was from her parents. She gently opened the paper and a large piece of red silk fell out. Hermione picked it up and held it aloft to be able to see it better. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Long deep, almost blood red with delicate ruffles of thin fabric covering the tope of the strapless dress. Small black beads has been sewn into an intricate pattern of curls along one side of the dress, wider at the bottom and getting thinner until he last curl fell around the waist.

"I think I have decided what I am wearing today," she thought happily to herself.

The next present was from Harry, wrapper rather badly in brown paper. She tore off the, no so well, wrapped paper to reveal a large, thin, black box. Inside was a stunning golden ring of curls creating a gracefully necklace, Hermione though if Harry had had a little help with this one. He obviously didn't hold a grudge to Hermione for going out with his worst enemy, this was more than could be said for Ronald. His hatred of her relationship with Draco was probably the most powerful emotion he had ever felt in his teaspoononic life.

Ironically his was the next present she pulled out, again badly wrapped in brown paper. Inside was a box of skiving snack boxes, Ron had properly thought this was a good joke. In fact it would come in very useful for her future plans with Draco…

After reaching the bottom of the stocking only to find that Ginny had given her a make-up set in a obviously frantic attempt to girlify Hermione, a sudden sound made her look up. The dorm room was empty apart from her anyway. Ginny jumped into the room and ran over to Hermione's bed.

"Oh thank you Hermione! And Merry Christmas!" she said throwing her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Glad you liked it," she replied returning the hug and thinking of what she had brought for Ginny, "and thank you for this," she said gesturing at the make-up set.

"Are you meeting up with Draco today Hermione?" Ginny asked breaking away from the hug.

Ginny had been the first person Hermione told about Draco and herself. She had been in full support all the way through.

* * *

**Flashback!**

Ginny was sat quietly by the fire in the common room playing with Arnold the pygmy puff when Hermione came dancing in.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked, still attempting to teach Arnold to sit.

"Urmm, well," Hermione replied looking around the room, "as long as you can keep a secret."

"Of course I can Hermione, what is it?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and hurriedly pulled her up to the girl's dormitory. Bursting through the door, noticing that there was no one around, forced Ginny down onto her bed.

"Now before I tell you anything, I don't want you to judge me on anything I say," Hermione started.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it," Ginny pressed.

"Well… I have a boyfriend Ginny, and he is the kindest most honourable person I have ever met." Hermione said in a rush, her cheeks burning with colour.

"Awww, Hermione, that's so sweet! What's he like?"

"Well, he's kind, selfless, just, handsome and oh, just amazing,"

"Oh Hermione, that great! What's his name?"

"Well, remember you said you wouldn't judge me!" Hermione started to panic now.

"Yes, and I did say wouldn't"

"His name is….." Hermione started to blush vigorously again.

"Hermione just spit it out woman!"

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione finally pronounced, going bright red and hiding her face.

"Oh my God Hermione!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said removing her hands from her face, "you said you wouldn't judge!"

"Wait for me to finish!" Ginny said suddenly, "that is really sweet, a tad ironic, but just, oh. I am so happy for you Hermione!" Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad you approve, because I really doubt that Harry and Ron will," Hermione said dejectedly, extracting herself from Ginny's embrace.

"We will just have to find the right time to tell them then, either that or we confound them" Ginny said, bother her and Hermione giggling.

"I would love some moral support for this one please" Hermione added wiping the laughter from her eyes.

"Of course, I'm behind you ALL the way!"

"Thank you Ginny"

* * *

"Hermione," Ginny said waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Sorry Ginny," she said jerking out of her memory, "What were you saying?"

"Are you meeting up with Draco today?" Ginny asked again.

"Yep, hopefully in the room of requirement."

"Oooh yay, what are you going to wear?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"well, I just got this," Hermione said, gesturing at the red dress, " so I thought I could wear that."

"Please let me do your make-up Hermione, please! If you really love me enough!" Ginny said, doing puppy dog eyes at Hermione.

"Oh, all right then, just don't take all day" Hermione submitted, she didn't really want to bother putting up a fight today, "just let me put this on okay?"

Ginny stood up and strolled out of the room and shut the door behind her. Glad for a little peace Hermione took off her pj's and slid the dress over her head. The feel of the silk against her skin was amazing. She slowly did up the side zip and admired herself in the mirror.

"Can I come back in yet?" Ginny complained from outside.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, stowing her pj's under her pillow.

"Oh Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Ginny squealed.

""Thanks Ginny," she replied, fastening the necklace Harry gave her around her neck, it went so well with the dress.

"Now sit there and don't move, you have to be perfect," Ginny commanded forcing Hermione down on the bed.

About half and hour later Ginny finally finished.

"You are officially perfect," Ginny said standing back to admire her handy work.

Hermione turned to look in the mirror. A strange woman stood in Hermione's place. Her face was flawless with rose petal cheeks, her eyes surrounded by long, thick lashes, her eyelids sprinkled with golden dust.

"Oh Ginny, it's wonderful!" Hermione spoke softly, still unable to believe this strange person was her.

"I know right!" Ginny replied happily, "now hurry off or your going to be late!" Ginny pushed Hermione towards the door.

Hermione swept down the stairs and through the common room, not looking at anyone. But she felt people looking at her, she knew she was being watched. She secretly hoped that nobody recognised her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Draco looked around the 7th floor corridor, checking for random students and Filch. Finding no one he quickly walked past and ordinary bit of wall saying to himself.

"I need a place for Hermione and me to spend a perfect day,"

He turned for the last time and saw a door. Made completely from deep mahogany, an ornate pattern of curls covered the wood. The from around it made from Portland stone and formed into a snake and a lion above the centre of the door. The light from the nearest fire made mystical shadows on the stone. The creatures seemed almost to dance in the light.

"Very appropriate," Draco murmured under his breath. He reached out a hand and pushed the door open.

A dazzling site met his eyes; the room was light and airy. Cream walls with a pine skirting board surrounded the room. A small pine door in the corner led to a bathroom with a bath so large it rivalled the one in the prefect's bathroom.

Turning back to the main room Draco took more notice of the details. The carpet was a beautiful cream plush colour, a crackling fire burnt beneath a stone mantle. The large sofa, long enough to seat three people comfortably, was made of white leather. A small ornate Christmas tree stood in one corner. Draco walked over and placed a beautifully wrapped present underneath the bottom most braches.

He turned to the mantle piece and looked into the mirror above it. He checked his hair, it was slightly messy, with a couple of strands gently brushing his lower eye lashes. He walked to the opposite wall. A simple window framed what must be the most beautiful view at Hogwarts. Overlooking the lake with the snow covered mountains behind. A couple of first years were having a snow ball fight, yelling as the cold snow hit their bare skin.

Smiling to himself, Draco strode across the room and settled himself onto the sofa, leaning onto the cool, soft fabric.


	4. Chapter 4

**C**hapter 4

She swept gracefully along the corridor, a red silk train billowing out behind her, twisting and turning in the breeze created by her movement. Heads turned not only boys, but girls too. Muttering followed her through the corridors; questions flew around her like birds. One poor boy even walked into a wall, dropping his books and parchment into a messy pile on the floor, but nobody noticed.

"Who is that?"

"What's her name?"

"Where did she get that dress?"

` "Where is she going?"

Hermione heard these whispers and smiled to herself, all these boys hankering, even drooling over after the most bookish girl in the whole of Hogwarts, wonders would never cease! She could almost read their minds, their thoughts were so simple to read from their faces.

"Oh, they wish," she thought happily to herself. "There's only one person for me, and he's waiting at the end of this corridor.

Not wanting to be seen Hermione quickly slipped around the corner before performing the disillusionment charm, to protect her from prying eyes. She looked back around the corner, she had left a trail of destruction, people, mostly boys, gathering up their books and hurrying about their business. Chuckling slightly she rushed silently towards the expanse of wall that hid the room of requirement. Hermione started to pace using her mind to send telepathic thoughts of what she wanted, needed, to the room.

Trembling with excitement she turned for the last time and saw the door melt into existence, Its beautiful frame made her pause slightly , admiring it carefully. After just a moment her mind snapped back to the thing that lay before her, shacking slightly she grabbed the handle and turned it. Pushing the door aside she barely silenced a gasp of shock at the beauty of the room in front of her. But her eyes sought something else, something that when she saw it she would forget most things, and that was not easily done for Hermione.

There he was waiting for her, casually stretched out on one of the sofas, wearing his dress robes, he turned and looked at her, his grey eyes filled with joy and love, his lips curved up into a smile of exultation. Hermione closed the door softly behind her and it melted away again, hopefully, in her mind, never to be seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco looked up as a muffled gasp came from behind him, then he saw her, he had been waiting so long to see her face again. Okay so he had only last seen her yesterday evening, but every night he lay on his bed in the boy's dormitory, thinking only of her, and wishing she could be there beside him. His feelings for Hermione had certainly taken a dramatic turn for the better recently, well not all that recently, about 3 months ago.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Draco had been sat in the owlery for a while now, he didn't care that the floor was covered in owl poo, or that there was a perfectly good seat about 3ft from where he was. He was quite happy just watching how the owls swooped in and out, taking and bringing letters and parcels from loved ones. He wished his mother would write again soon, he did love to hear from his mother, his father not so much. Draco sometimes really hated his father, he was rude, over-ruling, stuck-up and just plain mean. He didn't want to be like that when he was older. He didn't want to marry someone just because they were pure blood, or because he was told to. He wanted someone to love, to hold close each and every night, not a person that would sleep in a different bedroom every night, except for when they had their duty to do, to produce an heir to the Malfoy fortune. Oh how Draco despised those thoughts. What was wrong with having a daughter? How come they can't inherit a fortune? Why is it always boys? Life just isn't fair.

A sudden noise interrupted his reverie. Draco turned to see a girl walking up the stairs. Well you could just say girl, she was more of a beauty, a stunning creature that could hardly be described. Only in dreams could this sort of perfection be real. This girl walked slowly along the lines of owls, obviously oblivious to the fact that Draco sat on the floor quietly, not 10ft away. The girl's hair cascaded down her shoulders in a flow of chestnut, the light casting auburn highlights across the waves of brown. Her slim, hourglass figure moved slowly through the perches until she found an owl, a stunning Tawny with white tips to the wings, she spoke to it in a loving, gentle, calming way.

"Hey there Pepper, come here you silly thing, come down so I can give you this letter," the girls velvet voice cooed.

The bird flew down and perched gently on her shoulder, hooting gently, pushing its face lovingly into her hair.

"Not up there you dafty, on this perch please, how can I reach you there hmm?" the girl said giggling slightly.

Pepper jumped down and firmly planted herself on a wooden perch near by, using her yellow feet to clasp tightly at the wood. The girl walked towards the owl. Pepper offered her leg out and hooted calmly. If only Draco's owl was this calm and well behaved, his eagle owl tried to eat his fingers whenever he got close, sending letters was a perilous thing. The girl attached the letter carefully to the owl's leg, offered her arm to the owl, who promptly jumped on and walked over to one of the glassless windows.

"Now take this straight to mum and dad, they need an answer quickly, otherwise mother panics, okay?"

The owl hooted in reply and set off into the sunset. The girl stayed long enough to watch her owl become a black speck in the distance, and then she turned to go. Placing her feet on the topmost step and walking forwards, her feet slid from beneath her and she yelled out loudly in shock, tumbling down the stairs. Draco shot to his feet and rushed towards, aiming to catch the girl before she fell, but he missed by inches, not even able to catch her robes as she flew past. He ran down the stairs two at a time trying to keep up with the falling figure. Eventually there was a dull thud and the girl hit the bottom of the stairs, but she lay silent and still, not moving, Draco could not even see if she was breathing. He felt a sudden rush of emotion, several feelings all at once, it was the strangest thing. Fear for the girl that had just fallen, adrenalin pumping through his veins making every sense, every touch more acute, panic as he had no idea what to do if he found the worst and dread if he did find the worst possible outcome.

Draco jumped the last five steps and landed next to the girl, she still didn't move. His head throbbed with thought, he tried to remember if he was ever told what to do when someone hurt themselves, or fell. He racked his brain for several seconds, but came to nothing. He didn't know what to do. He had seen Madam Pomfrey do medical things before, so he decided to settle down, and try and replicate that. He took the girls hand in his own and felt a sudden rush in his stomach, a feeling like a thousand butterflies were flapping around. He put his own fingers lightly against the inside of her wrist, feeling for something that he didn't even know, then he felt it, the rush of blood under his fingers, steady even and calming.

"At least her heart is beating," Draco thought to himself, "What do I do now?"

He decided that the best thing to do next was to get the girl more comfortable, he didn't really think that arms and legs should be tangled quite like that. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and pulled slightly, the girl rolled over and Draco could finally see her face. He gasped in shock, it was Hermione, the girl he had hated for so many years, shouldn't he be glad that she fell down the stairs and passed out? But he wasn't, for some strange reason he felt completely the opposite, he felt sorry for her, he felt that if he could he would take her pain for her, he didn't want _her_ to suffer. Rolling her onto her back, Draco cautiously straightened out her legs onto a more dignified position, hoping that Hermione didn't wake up now.

Draco sat there quite watching over Hermione, checking her pulse every 10 minutes.

"Right that's it," he thought to himself, "I am getting paranoid here now, this is silly. I have to take her to the hospital wing now. She hasn't woken up yet."

He edged carefully forwards trying to make as little noise as possible; he slid his arms carefully underneath Hermione and lifted her easily into his arms. For some reason this felt right, almost comforting to hold her there in his arms. Her warm scent wafted past him, sending shivers of excitement down his spine.

"Must concentrate, must concentrate," Draco chanted to himself as he carried Hermione to the owlery door.

He walked slowly across the Hogwarts grounds, wanting to savor this moment forever. Suddenly Hermione started to stir, and started murmuring incoherently. Her eyes slowly flickered open, she peered up at Draco through her eyelids, unable to make out who the person carrying her was through her blurry vision. She blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts and her eyes and looked up again. Her heart jumped about 20ft when she saw who was carrying her, she leapt out of their arms and started backing away, facing them all the time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MALFOY!!!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I think I was carrying you" he replied carefully, not wanting to annoy her anymore than she already was.

"BUT WHY, ARE YOU TRYING TO PERV ON ME OR SOMETHING, YOU FREAK!!"

"No, of course not, why the heck would _I _want to that?"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW THE SICK GOINGS ON OF YOUR HEAD!"

"Are you sure?" he hinted raising his eyebrows sarcastically.

"FUCK OFF MAFOY. DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!"

"Fine, fine, be like that then Miss Granger, just don't bother to find out why I was carrying you."

"What?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Doesn't matter. I spose I shall see you around, adios." He said smiling. He turned on the spot and walked off towards the castle.

"MALFOY GET YOUR OBNOCTIOUS ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO GOD HELP ME I WILL COME AND DRAG IT BACK!" Hermione shouted across the grass.

"Sorry Granger, but I think you going to have to drag it back," Draco said turning to Hermione winking, then running away laughing across the grass.

Draco spent the next few hours sat in the Slytherin common room, smiling every time he remembered Hermione.

He finally got bored of being sat down, so Draco decided to go for a walk through the grounds. His walk took him past the lake and all the way down to the boathouse. Once there he sat down, dangling his feet over the edge of the platform, watching the sun set slowly at the end of the lake. It was a truly stunning sight; the colours were warm and comforting.

He sat there slumped over, skimming stones along the surface of the lake. He suddenly heard a faint cough behind him. He turned and saw, to his surprise, Hermione stood by the corner of the boathouse.

Draco looked her up and down, she was wearing skinny jeans and a tight strappy top, black converse covered her feet. He left her face till last, but when he looked at her he got quite a shock. Her hair and features were as perfect as ever, but a large purplish bruise covered one side of her forehead.

"Urm, Malfoy, urg, sorry, I didn't know you were here." Hermione said, shifting awkwardly. "I'll just go."

"No, it's fine Granger, I'm finished here. Anyway don't you want to know why I was carrying you today?" He asked eyes twinkling.

"What?" Hermione said blankly.

"Come on, please tell me that Granger has not just had a mind blank," Draco teased.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "Fine then, why were you carrying me then?"

"Well, why should I tell you?" Draco kept teasing, secretly hoping he could get Hermione annoyed or mad enough to push him against a wall.

"Well, cus if you don't," Hermione said sweetly, "then I'm going to jinx you. And it's not going to be pretty."

"Okay, okay I give in." Draco said mockingly, holding his arms above his head. "I was carrying you to the hospital wing."

"Why would _you_ do that?"

"Because you fell down the owlery stairs and hit your head. And then you didn't move, so I went to see if you were okay. You didn't wake up, so I was carrying you to the hospital wing. I was scared…"

"Draco Malfoy was scared!" Hermione said in mock horror.

"Yes Granger, scared you had died or…" Draco said hanging his head.

Hermione looked at him, a puzzled look covering her face.

"You've changed Mr Malfoy," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Well don't all people deserve a chance to change?"

"Yeah, I spose, but you hate me. Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"Listen, just stay there, for just one second?"

"Why? What are you going to do Malfoy?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Just promise me, stay there." Draco asked, almost begging.

"Okay…"

Draco walked slowly towards Hermione, one purpose in mind. To show her exactly how he felt about her. He placed on hand under her chin, using his fingers to lift her face towards his. Hermione stood there, face frozen in shook. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips across hers. He felt no resistance from her; in fact he thought she rather enjoyed it. Beaming inwardly he held Hermione's face tighter, and placed his other arm around her waist. He bent down again, pressed his lips urgently against hers. He could tell she was really enjoying it now. She was pushing her body closer to his, he could feel every curve of her perfection.

After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart. Draco sighed happily, let go of Hermione, and backed a couple of paces away. Hermione stood there, her eyes still closed. She opened them after a moment and looked into Draco's face.

Urm… What was that?" she asked carefully.

"Well… Urg… It was, I believe a kiss." Draco answered, looking sheepish.

"Yes, but why Malfoy?"

"Urmmm…" Draco said, twisting the toe of his shoe into the ground nervously. " Because I wanted to."

"WHY THOUGH?! I though you hated me."

"As I said people can change," he said, keeping his tone even, "and urg… I don'thateyou."

"Okay then… Well I have had enough weirdness for one day." Hermione said and turned to go.

"Wait," Draco called after her. "Will I ever be able to see you like this again?"

"We shall have to wait and see Mr Malfoy." She teased and walked off towards the castle.

Draco smiled happily to himself, today had been fantastic, life changing even. He sat down again and watched the sun continue to set. Planning…

* * *

And it was quite soon that he saw Hermione again, in that sense anyway. They had owled each other for a week, not wanting people to find out about them. Then a couple of secret dates and walks in the grounds. Now look where they were…


End file.
